


Addiction

by heeroluva



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucian never said no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattooedraven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tattooedraven).



Lucian knew he shouldn’t want him, that if either side got wind of what they did, that he’d be a dead man, but he couldn’t stop. From the beginning he’d been entranced by the vampire, the one thing he shouldn’t want, had never thought he’d have. He’d been fascinated from the first time he’d laid eyes on the vampire. A vampire yes, but so different than the others. It had been a compulsion, an addiction, unable to stop his eyes from following the other’s movement whenever he was in sight.

The first time Kraven visited him during the bright of day when the vampire coven slumbered, Kraven’s face had been etched deep with fury. Lucian had feared for his life, thought that it had finally been the end, and hadn’t expected the harsh slant of lips over his own forcibly demanding entrance and laying claim. It was then that Lucian recognized that the fury was as much directed inward as it was directed at him, and felt a swell of smugness at the realization that he was not the only one so affected.

Their clothes had stood little chance against the strength of the vampire and within moments they were both naked as the cloth was left in tatters, hanging off them and scattered on the ground. If Lucian hadn’t been hard before, he was then, feeling naked flesh against flesh, hot and burning. He didn’t even feel the pain as he was lifted and his back slammed up against the solid bars. His legs raised and instinctively wrapped around Kraven’s waist, pulling them closer.

Kraven pulled back from the kiss, and shoved two fingers into Lucian’s still open mouth. “Now, be a good puppy and suck.”

As Lucian’s lips closed around his fingers and his tongue swirled around them, he thought momentarily about biting, but decided it against it, wanting this, despite the humiliation.

Kraven hummed his approval while rocking his hips, “Mmmh, yes. Get them nice as wet.”

After a moment Kraven decided that was enough and pulled them out of Lucian’s mouth with a lewd pop. Lucian’s body protested as one finger slid in fast and deep and then before he’d adjusted to that, the second one was sliding as well. The pain mixed with pleasure as the fingers spread wide, nudging his prostate. As quickly as it began, Kraven removed them, leaving Lucian to whine at the sudden emptiness. However, he didn’t have to wait long as Kraven wasted no time sinking deep inside him.

A howl of pain and pleasure rose from Lucian’s chest, but Kraven’s hand was suddenly there, holding his jaw shut and blocking all but a whimper from escaping forth. It was brutal, and rushed, and painful, but it was heaven, and Lucian met ever thrust, rutting against him, wanting more, seeking release. Kraven’s hand never left his mouth, probably a good thing as Kraven dropped his head and sank his fangs in deep below the collar where his shoulder and neck met. Lucian’s silent roar vibrated through both their bodies, and he exploded with such force that the world went bright and white, stealing his senses.

When he came to, he alone, still naked, very dirty, and wonderfully sated and sore. Reaching up, he touched the bitemark, finding it mostly closed. Noticing the blood under his nails, he realized he must have scratched Kraven while lost in him pleasure, and raising his fingers to his mouth, he savored the taste and the knowledge that he had also marked the vampire even if it would not last.

It was a fortnight before Kraven came to him again, and thus began the cycle. Lucian never said no, could never deny him. He could see the amusement in Kraven’s eyes, knew the elder vampire could smell his arousal whenever he was near to him, and he hated him for the games he played. But like any addiction, he could never give it up. Even when it cost him everything, he never said no.


End file.
